Thisis MY storyYou WILL hear me out!
by ShinigamiPhantom696
Summary: Ai runs across a Death Note around the same time as Light, She meets a Shinigami named Shizu and is greatly confused by all the nosense. L hears about Ai from a Detective friend named Lilith and summons her to Japan...Ai just so happens to hold an important key to the Kira case. Who knows just what it will unlock? Did I forget to mention, BB is after her? LxOC LightxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal

"talking"

_Thinking_

**Yelling!**

_**Flashbacks/Timeskips/ect.**_

The Beginning

Shizu's pov.

I sighed out of boredom, The Shinigami realm has been quite boring lately. Even Ryuk seems bored out of his mind, and he's usually fun. "Oy Ryuk,Shizu, Why not join us?" one of the Shinigami yelled to us. I shrugged "No thanks" I said at the same time as Ryuk, Sometimes it's like we are siblings...weird...I looked at my Death Note and had a strange idea..._What if I dropped it in the Human realm?...you know...just for some fun..._I grinned and nodded agreeing with my plan. I dropped my Death Note and almost laughed as I saw Ryuk had the same idea. I then proceeded with sitting in the same position from before...waiting patiently and yet boredly. "So, Same idea huh?" Ryuk asked. I nodded "yep" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Ai's pov

I walked out of the hospital yawning, Today was rather busy. We got a lot of prisoners who were...rather bashed up..."Rather busy today huh Ai-san?" I looked over to my Detective Buddy Lilith. "Hell yes it was, so many damn prisoner's did you really have to bring them all here? I'm afraid my Hospital is gonna get jacked" I said, I honestly wasn't scared at all. Our hospital usually has a lot of criminals...infact it is basically a hospital built for criminals. "Yeah well...You're leaving anyway so you'll be fine" Lilith said smiling sadly. I sighed and nodded "yeah...I almost forgot I am moving to Canada...I'll miss you Lilith" I said. Lilith opened her mouth to say something, but her boss called her so she simply waved and walked off. I sighed and began to walk home.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

I yawned and walked out of my new home, I moved rather quickly thanks to the help of Lilith and the CIA. The whole reason i was moving was because some loon going by the name of B was hunting me. So After 5 years hiding away in America, I was told that B was spotted somewhere near my home. And so here I am in Canada now...I also got another job at a Hospital. I smiled as I walked into the main office. "Morning Ai" Luna one of my Co-workers said. I nodded back at her "morning Luna" I said. I then got strait to work.

_**TIME SKIP END OF DAY**_

I yawned tiredly as I walked into the parking lot. "man what a nute house" I said, Today was horrible. We had so many people there for stupid reasons. Some injuries were pretty serious but they only happened because the people were acting like complete morons. I yawned once more and Halted as something caught my eye. I saw something in the distance, on the ground. Curiousity got the best of me and I decided to check it out. As I approached I noticed it was a notebook, and the cover read "Death Note". I looked around and noticed no-one was around, _Maybe someone from work dropped it?...yeah I should take it home with me and bring it back tomorrow. _I thought and reached to pick the notebook up. I jumped back with a scream however as soon as my Fingers touched it. Standing before me, also reaching for the notebook was a Silver haired girl with Black wings, she looked kind of like some Gothic Vampire. Her eyes were Red with Yellow pupils and Yellow outlining the Irises, which looked almost cat like!. "Well...this is interesting..." she said quietly. I recovered and asked her "w-who are you?...w-where did you come from?!". The girl shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. "I am Shizu, I am a Shinigami. And I have been here for a few minutes actually. But you were not able to see me until you touched my book" She explained. I gasped _A...A shinigami?! _"w-what...s-shinigami?! n-no way!" I exclaimed. Shizu shrugged again. "Listen girly if you don't believe me that's your problem, however You touched my book so it's yours for now, but be careful. If you write someones name in that book and have that persons face in mind then they'll die. If you do not specify how they die then they shall die of a heart attack, hence why the book is called a Death Note. All of us Shinigami's have one...oh and before you go talking to me around huge crowds...I'd suggest not too...Only people who have touched my book can see me. Therefore only you can see and hear me." I stood and nodded, I didn't want to believe this Shinigami. But deep down I knew she was telling the truth. I picked the book up and put it in my purse. "f-fine...just...don't scare me like that again" I said. I really had no idea what else to say or do. Shizu nodded and grinned, following me home like a creeper follows Steve in minecraft. The only question is...if she was going to blow up...


	2. Chapter 2

_**EPIC TIME SKIP OF DOOOOOOOM**_

Ai's pov

I woke up and started my routine,but paused when I walked passed the Living room. Slowly I walked back to peek inside and saw Shizu playing a Game on a System I didn't have...on a plasma TV that I did not own...

_how the fuck?_

I just sorta stood there confused. "Don't you have work Ai?" Shizu asked, not looking away from the TV.

I blinked realizing she was right and almost rushed off to get ready, but stopped once again as I noticed all the Junk food around the living room.

_Great now I have a huge mess to clean up..._

I thought sighing and leaving to get ready for work.

Shizu pov

I finally put down the Controller and stretched. "ah what a fun game indeed, much better than those Shinigami games" I said as I walked out of the living room towards the Kitchen, I opened Ai's fridge and took out the last apple. "She'll need to get more of these" I said to myself and walked towards the bathroom where she was showering. I decided to creep her out abit and walked in standing there silently, after a few minutes the shower went off and she opened the curtain and screamed falling in the tub. I almost fell back laughing at her reaction. "That was priceless!" I yelled during my fit of laughter. Ai looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled recovering from the incidant. I stopped lauging but could not stop myself from grinning. "Yeah yeah whatever, Hey Ai we need more Apples" I said before walking out, not giving her a chance to reply.

I waited in her room for her, staring at the Death Note. When suddenly her Computer made a sound. Ai walked in and almost had a heart attack seeing me again. "Seriously this is getting old!" she yelled. She then walked to the computer and sighed in relief.

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

_**Ai's pov**_

I was having a lot of trouble focusing on work with Shizu there. It was even more annoying since no-one else could see and or hear her. She kept laughing and joking about peoples injuries...Well some of them were kind of stupid so I guess it's okay but some weren't so stupid. For instance 1 guy decided to Jump off his roof believing he could fly simply because he had a Superman costume on...yeah most of his bones are broken...however There is a man who is dying of elderly age...that is quite sad..._But seriously the world would kinda be better without all these dumbass people._ I froze...

_did...did I seriously just think that?..._ I looked over at Shizu my eyes wide in fear. But I didn't see her, I looked around and saw her by the newborn room. I shook my head and ran over to her before she could cause trouble. "What are you doing?" I asked. Shizu looked at me then one of the newborns. "Talking to the kid here, he can apparently see me" She said poking the baby boy in the forehead. The boy giggled and Shizu smiled...She actually looked somewhat normal for once...I shook my head and told her to stay out of trouble...then walked away to continue my work.

L's Pov.

I prepared for the Kira investigation, I was ready to find this guy fast. After all I am still tracking B to protect Ai. Lilith was beside me at the moment telling me about How Ai is and what not. When suddenly She stopped talking and gasped. I looked at her oddly she had her phone out which I knew but What could possibly be that bad_...unless...no... _"L...B has been spotted near Canada...that's where Ai moved!" Lilith yelled comfirming my thoughts. _NO!_ I kept a strait face "Then we must evacuate her imidiently...Summon her to Japan...if she questions why just tell her we need help on the Kira case" I said. Lilith nodded and left. I sighed and looked at Watari. "This isn't good, not only do I have to deal with Kira. But B seems to be getting closer by the second" I said. Watari nodded. "True...if you would like I could go pick Ai up, I'd probably get to her alot faster" He said. I nodded. "Yes that would be best...thank you Watari..." Watari smiled. "I know how much she means to you Lawliet...it's no problem at all" He then left to go pick up Ai. I sighed and continued eating my Strawberry cake.


End file.
